La ville fantôme
by Sakurache
Summary: 23 - Dean et Sam sont confrontés à des personnes de leur passé et se retrouvent bloqués dans une maison du 19e siècle avec Amy. Ils doivent affronter des esprits difficiles et Dean va finalement découvrir beaucoup de secrets dans cette atmosphère confiné
1. Chapter 1

**La ville fantôme**

**Moonville, Ohio**

Six jeunes gens entrèrent dans la ville fantôme de Moonville, dans l'Ohio près de Lancaster. Le jour se levait, ils étaient complètement seuls, faisant crisser les graviers de l'avenue principale. Il y avait bien longtemps que cette ville n'était plus habitée. Il restait quelques maisons en bois datant des années 1880, un cimetière qui s'était agrandi jusque dans les années 1950, et un pont ferroviaire qui abritait, selon de nombreuses légendes, plusieurs fantômes. Suite à plusieurs curieux retrouvés morts, la ville avait été condamné par les autorités. Des barrières avaient été installés et plus haut sur la route qui menait à Moonville, un barrage routier avait été aménagé. Mais cela n'avait pas empêché la petite bande de s'infiltrer dans la ville. Ils trimbalaient tout un tas de matériels vidéo. Les quatre hommes et les deux jeunes femmes se stoppèrent devant une des vieilles maisons. Cette dernière semblait être celle en meilleur état.

- Elle sera parfaite pour notre QG… dit Ed Zeddmore en montant les marches et en entrant dans la maison.

La bande suivit. L'intérieur était aussi poussiéreux et infesté de toiles d'araignées que l'on peut l'imaginer. Quelques meubles étaient encore présents, certains objets aussi, comme si les occupants étaient partis des années plus tôt en laissant tout derrière eux.

- ça fait vraiment cliché…affirma Wendy Saward, une jolie blonde qui était elle-même un cliché ambulant.

Karl Appelgate franchit à son tour le seuil de la porte d'entrée et prit sa petite amie par la main.

- Parce que toi non ? demanda Karl à Wendy en lui adressant son plus beau sourire d'ex-footballeur professionnel.

- Ah ah très marrant.

En réalité, Wendy voulait cacher sa trouille. La jeune femme n'était qu'une simple serveuse dans le bistrot que tenait Karl depuis que sa carrière de footballeur avait pris fin. Mais elle aspirait à plus, même si elle ne savait pas encore à quoi. Elle avait une trentaine d'années, comme tous les membres de la bande en fait. Mais elle n'avait jamais eu une passion pour les lieux hantés ou autres histoires de fantômes. Cependant, Harry et Maggie Spengler les avaient invité à ce drôle d'anniversaire de mariage. Ils n'avaient pu refuser. Les deux amoureux précédemment cités faisaient le tour de la pièce en se tenant amoureusement par la main. Kenny Spruce entra à son tour et posa quelques malles au centre de la pièce principale où ils se trouvaient tous.

- Alors…On l'installe ce matos ? demanda Spruce.

- Ouais, allons-y, répondit Ed. La chasse va bientôt commencé.

La bande s'était divisé en plusieurs groupes pour inspecter la maison mais pas seulement puisqu'ils voulaient passer toute la ville au peigne fin. Karl et Wendy, Harry et Maggie, Ed et Spruce portaient tous des caméras, une par groupe, pour filmer leurs découvertes et donner leurs témoignages. Ed, qui était toujours le leader de la bande même après plusieurs années d'inactivités pour les Ghostfacers, s'était attribué le cimetière. Spruce le suivait en filmant.

- Ed…Est-ce que tu peux nous dire pourquoi t'as choisi Moonville, Ohio ?

- Il y a des tas de légendes qui circulent sur cet endroit, surtout sur l'ancien tunnel ferroviaire. Mais pour moi, c'est la ville entière qui est hantée. Lors de la phase de recherches, Harry et moi on a trouvé des légendes qui remontent à l'origine de la ville, et puis on a fait le lien avec certains témoignages à travers le 20e et le 21e siècles. Un vrai travail d'historien mon gars ! Et puis pourquoi tu crois que les autorités empêchent les gens de venir ici ? C'est un lieu pour nous ça, pour que les Ghostfacers face leur grand come-back !

Ed et Spruce entrèrent dans le cimetière en poussant une vieille porte en fer qui grinça et les fit frissonnés.

- Génial, non ? dit Ed en souriant à la caméra.

Ils marchèrent dans les allées en silence, le soleil était un peu plus haut dans le ciel mais des nuages commençaient à pointer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ? demanda Spruce.

- La famille Coe. Samuel, le grand-père avait fait venir le chemin de fer à Moonville en pensant que cela produirait un essor de la ville. En fait, après trois générations, ça la menait à sa perte. Ils ont tous eu des problèmes et des morts plutôt violentes. Je pense qu'ils sont encore là…chuchota finalement Ed.

Ils s'étaient arrêté pour discuter et entendirent alors des pas sur le gravier du cimetière et des voix résonnèrent. Ed fit signe à Spruce et tous les deux se cachèrent derrière une grande stèle de pierre. Deux hommes et une femme discutaient un peu plus loin.

- Tiens, Samuel Coe…fit un des hommes.

- Et alors ? Tu vas brûler ses os comme ça ? On s'est même pas si son esprit est vraiment là ou si cet endroit est vraiment hanté…répondit la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda le deuxième homme.

- Faut aller en ville, voir si on rencontre des esprits, après on avisera…

- Très bon plan Amy ! On fonce sans réfléchir, comme d'habitude…

- Enfin Dean, je vois pas à quoi tu veux réfléchir là…

- Ok, on a qu'à faire ça, on va en ville, affirma l'homme que Ed devina comme étant Sam.

Spruce et lui échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient bien reconnus les Winchester. Ils sortirent de leur cachette bruyamment et les deux frères braquèrent leurs armes sur eux. Ils levèrent les bras en criant.

- Sam, Dean ! C'est moi, Ed !

- Ed ?

Les Winchester baissèrent leurs armes, observèrent et reconnurent Ed et Spruce en soupirant. Amy fit un pas en avant. Ed fut immédiatement attiré par la jeune femme et afficha un sourire charmeur.

- Attendez une minute…dit la jeune femme. Ed comme…les Ghostfacers ?

Elle se tourna vers Dean et Sam qui hochèrent la tête. Ed s'avança suivit de Spruce qui continuait de filmer la rencontrer.

- Salut les gars ! lança-t-il.

- Alors vous nous connaissez ? demanda Ed, charmeur à Amy.

- Hum…J'ai entendu parler de vos…exploits oui.

- Et vous êtes ?

- Oh Amy Woods.

- Enchantée !

Ed prit la main d'Amy dans la sienne et y déposa un baiser très chevaleresque. Dean s'approcha et poussa Ed du bras.

- Bas les pattes Ed…

- Tout doux Cow-boy ! Je vois que tu es toujours aussi agressif !

- Moi ? Agressif ?

- Laisse tomber Dean ! s'écrièrent Amy et Sam en chœur.

- Revenons à la ville, on pourra discuter là-bas, ajouta Sam.

- Je suis d'accord, ajouta Spruce.

Ed avertit par talkie-walkie les autres groupes d'une réunion au sommet dans leur QG même si ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de découvrir quoi que ce soit puis il se mit en route, aux cotés d'Amy, Spruce et des Winchester vers le centre-ville, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait.

Les deux couples étaient déjà dans la maison servant de QG aux Ghostfacers quand Ed et Spruce en franchirent le seuil en compagnie des vrais chasseurs.

- C'est qui ceux-là ? demanda Karl, méfiant.

- Des amateurs, répondit Harry.

- Qui nous ont déjà sauvé la vie les gars ! ajouta Maggie.

Cette dernière regarda Ed qui ne disait mot. Elle aurait cru qu'il serait en pétard de voir de nouveau débarquer les Winchester dans leurs affaires mais non. Il se mit à faire les présentations bizarrement joyeux. Une fois fait, Sam se tourna vers Ed et Harry.

- Bon alors…Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

- On pourrait vous retourner la question…dit Ed.

- On fête notre anniversaire de mariage, répondit Maggie.

- Mariage ? répétèrent les Winchester en échangeant un regard.

- Nous sommes mariés depuis un an, ajouta Harry.

- Félicitations ! s'exclama Amy.

- Oui bon…Je voudrais pas que vous soyez en danger alors vous feriez mieux de déguerpir…affirma Ed.

- Ououo ! Je te signale que c'est vous qui avait le plus de chance de mourir ici, comme la dernière fois ! s'énerva Dean.

- Et vous continuez à filmer ? s'étonna Sam en voyant Spruce qui braquait toujours sa caméra sur eux.

- C'est le retour des Ghostfacers ! Le monde doit être de nouveau témoin de nos aventures, répondit Harry.

- Non mais vraiment…Vous allez jamais arrêter vos conneries ? questionna Dean.

- Oh t'es qui toi pour juger de ce qu'on fait ? s'énerva Ed à son tour en faisant un pas vers l'aîné des Winchester.

- Le gars qui a sauvé ton cul !

- Oh les gars, on se calme…tenta Maggie qui voyait que les choses pouvaient déraper à tout moment. Mais elle n'avait pas l'autorité naturel pour se faire entendre.

Sam lui s'amusait plutôt de la situation et attendait de voir si Ed oserait attaquer Dean le premier. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de le savoir, Amy siffla pour arrêter le boucan qu'ils faisaient. Elle, elle l'avait l'autorité naturel. Dean et Ed se tournèrent vers elle.

- Quoi ? demandèrent-ils en chœur.

- Où sont Karl et Wendy ?

- Dépêche-toi Karl ! J'ai vraiment envie de faire pipi…

- Rhoo mais tu crois que tu vas trouver des toilettes ici ?

- Non mais j'allais pas pisser devant les autres quand même…

Wendy s'enfonça entre les arbres qui entouraient le tunnel ferroviaire. Karl la suivit en soupirant. Cette fille…Il l'aimait mais parfois, il avait juste envie qu'elle se taise et qu'elle se comporte normalement.

- Là, c'est parfait…Retourne-toi s'il te plaît…

Karl soupira mais fit ce que Wendy lui demandait. Il leva les yeux au ciel, observant les nuages gris qui y étaient de plus en plus présents pendant que la jolie blonde s'accroupissait derrière un buisson. Karl ne la voyait pas mais il pouvait l'entendre. Elle respirait fort. Au début, le jeune cuistot n'y prêta pas attention mais il finit par trouver ça étrange.

- Wendy, tout va bien ?

Un souffle de vent détourna un instant son attention mais il entendit quelque chose craquer dans son dos. Il n'avait toujours pas eu de réponse alors il se retourna et s'avança prudemment vers le buisson.

- Wendy ?

Il le contourna et crut alors qu'il allait vomir. Wendy avait tous les os du corps brisés et la majeure partie sortait de sa peau. Il y avait du sang partout et la jeune femme avait gardé les yeux ouverts ce qui conférait à cette scène encore plus d'horreur. Karl était sous le choc. Il vomit dans le buisson. Puis il récupéra un peu de ses esprits. Il se mit alors à crier comme si on lui arrachait le cœur. Il s'arrêta seulement en voyant une jeune femme en face de lui, de l'autre coté du corps de sa petite amie. Elle semblait avoir une vingtaine d'années, pas plus, et portait une longue robe en tissus qui datait du début du 20e siècle. Il crut d'abord qu'elle était bien vivante mais quand il vit son image disparaître puis réapparaître en quelques secondes, il comprit qu'il avait affaire à un fantôme pour la première fois. Il ne pouvait pas parler. Elle le fit à sa place.

- Cours !

Très peu de temps après qu'Amy ait posé la question, le cri de Karl retentit jusqu'au QG et fit frissonné une bonne partie du groupe. Amy fut la plus rapide, une fois de plus, à prendre une décision. Elle ouvrit la porte de la maison et se mit à courir vers la direction du cri suivi de près par les Winchester. Les autres suivaient également avec plus de difficultés même si Spruce essayait de rattraper les frères pour continuer à filmer. Amy s'arrêta soudain quand le cri se tut. Mais son oreille aguerrie entendit des bruits de feuilles qui craquaient dans une direction et se remit à courir. Elle heurta de plein fois Karl et tomba sur le sol en grimaçant. Sam aida Amy à se relever en lui demandant si ça allait pendant que Dean essayait de faire dire à Karl ce qui s'était passé.

- Un fan….Un fan…

- Un fantôme ?

Dean échangea un regard avec Amy et Sam après que Karl est hoché vigoureusement la tête.

- Wendy…Elle est…Elle est…

- Quoi ?

- Morte !

Maggie eut un hoquet d'horreur et se blottit contre Harry. Ce dernier resta bouche-bée tout comme Ed. On ne savait pas vraiment qu'elle était la réaction de Spruce qui se cachait derrière sa caméra. C'était le seul à filmer désormais.

- Où ça ? demanda Amy en faisant un pas vers l'endroit d'où venait Karl.

- Non !

Il la retint par le bras.

- Il faut qu'on se barre d'ici ! Le fantôme, il….

Mais Karl n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la jeune femme qu'il avait vu quelques instants plus tôt apparaissait devant eux.

- Courez ! hurla Amy à l'adresse des Ghostfacers.

Ces derniers après être resté un instant pétrifiés obéirent à Amy. Celle-ci fit un pas en arrière et Dean, qui avait toujours son fusil armé de cartouches de sel à la main, tira sur l'esprit. Celle-ci disparut mais se rematérialisa aussi vite.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Il tira de nouveau provoquant le même résultat.

- On se casse !

Il prit finalement la main d'Amy et tous les trois se mirent à courir vers le QG et retrouvèrent bientôt les Ghostfacers. Encore essoufflés, personne n'eut le temps de prononcer un mot que la porte d'entrée de la maison, qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de refermer, se referma toute seule dans un fracas assourdissant. Amy se précipita sur le porte pour essayer de l'ouvrir mais elle n'y arriva pas. Dean s'approcha à son tour et poussa la jeune femme pour essayer lui aussi. En vain.

- On dirait qu'on est enfermé…affirma finalement le jeune homme.

Maggie se colla de nouveau à Harry et ce dernier échangea un regard avec Ed. Spruce filma tour à tour la réaction de tous. Karl se laissa tomber dans un coin, tremblant, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Les Winchester et Amy échangèrent un regard. Qu'allaient-ils faire à présent ?


	2. Chapter 2

Alors que Maggie s'était assise à coté de Karl pour tenter de le réconforter, Ed et Harry d'un coté, les Winchester et Amy de l'autre, discutaient de la marche à suivre à présent. Spruce, sa caméra toujours à la main, fit quelques pas en direction des « vrais » chasseurs et zooma tout en gardant une distance raisonnable. Sam, Dean et Amy formaient un cercle et ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué qu'ils étaient le centre de l'attention de Spruce.

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Oh très bonne question Amy ! ironisa Dean.

- Hey, oh ! Je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais le fantôme correspondait pas vraiment à la description que je me faisais de Samuel Coe…

- Qui est-elle, ça c'est la vraie question, ajouta Sam.

- Ouais, soupira Dean.

- On devrait fouiller la maison. On est bloqué là, c'est peut-être un lien avec le fantôme, proposa Amy.

- Hum…C'est une bonne idée. J'y vais, répondit Sam.

- Et nous ? questionna Dean.

- Vous avez qu'à rester là et surveillez que les Ghostfacers fassent pas plus de conneries. Au moindre problème, je vous appelle.

- Hum…

Dean et Amy échangèrent un regard, pas très convaincus.

- Quoi ?

- Je comprends pas ton envie soudaine d'y aller seul Sam…

- Moi non plus, ajouta Amy – elle s'approcha de Sam un peu plus près – et si jamais tu as…mal à la tête, t'y a pensé ?

- Ça va aller Amy…J'ai pas eu mal depuis New Castle et c'était il y a au moins trois semaines ! Dean, je veux juste…Que vous en profitiez pour discuter.

- Hein ?

- Discuter de quoi ?

- De votre mariage par exemple.

Amy et Dean échangèrent de nouveau un regard.

- Il est fou…

- Je crois effectivement qu'il a pété une durite…

- Hey !

Ed les interpella et tous les trois se tournèrent vers lui et vers Harry qui avançaient vers eux.

- Les gars…Je sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais faudrait qu'on fouille la maison. On trouvera peut-être des trucs pour savoir pourquoi on est bloqué là…

Les chasseurs pro restèrent un instant sans voix. Pour une fois, les Ghosfacers avaient eu une bonne idée.

- On a eu la même idée à vrai dire…répondit Amy.

Ed lui fit un grand sourire de nouveau. Dean restait soupçonneux. Ed avait toujours fait ce qu'il voulait sans leur demander leur avis. Or aujourd'hui il changeait son fusil d'épaule. Pourquoi ? Pourtant, ça l'arrangeait.

- C'est parfait ça Sam, tu seras pas tout seul comme ça !

- Pardon ? demanda Harry.

- Vous avez qu'à y aller tous les trois…répondit Dean.

Il fronça alors les sourcils en s'apercevant finalement que Spruce s'était encore approché avec sa caméra.

- Vous avez qu'à l'emmener lui aussi…

Quelques minutes après, Sam, Harry, Ed et Spruce étaient finalement prêts à monter à l'étage. Ils avaient convenu qu'Amy et Dean pouvaient « visiter » les pièces du rez-de-chaussée, qui n'étaient de toute façon pas nombreuses, tout en gardant un œil sur Karl et Maggie. D'ailleurs, une fois que la petite bande de mecs étaient montés, Maggie avait sorti sa propre caméra pendant que Karl reprenait doucement le dessus. Elle se mit à filmer Amy et Dean à leur insu, elle sentait bien que tous les deux étaient plus que des amis. Amy inspecta ce qui semblait être la cuisine pendant que Dean faisait le tour de la pièce principale où les Ghosfacers s'étaient installés. A part de vieilles casseroles et marmites, elle ne trouva d'abord pas grand-chose. Et finalement, elle découvrit trois gros sacs de sel.

- Dean !

Elle se baissa pour observer les sacs. Ils étaient intacts et semblaient comme neuf. Enfin, en même temps, le sel était bien connu pour ses vertus de conservation. Elle se releva et fut surprise. Dean la prit dans ses bras de dos. Maggie s'était levée quand Amy avait appelé le jeune homme et restait à filmer dans l'encadrement de la porte. Amy sourit.

- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé…

- Du sel ? Génial, on va en mettre partout comme ça au moins elle ne pourra pas rentrer…

- Oui mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Et si il y en a l'intérieur ?

Cette question fit frissonnée Maggie qui n'avait pas pensé à cette hypothèse.

- On avisera…C'est pas ça ton nouveau credo ?

Amy soupira et se retira des bras de Dean.

- Quoi ?

- Arrête Dean…Tu crois que j'ai pas senti l'ironie dans ta voix ? Je te connais par cœur.

- Excuse-moi…

- Je comprends que…Non. En fait, non. Je suis perdue, je comprends pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça…Et je veux pas savoir d'accord ? Je veux pas y réfléchir…

- Bien, bien…

Dean s'approcha de nouveau et la prit encore une fois dans ses bras. Elle résista un instant mais finit par céder.

- Je suis désolé. Je t'aime. Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse.

Amy sourit puis répondit :

- On le mérite pas vrai ?

A l'étage, Sam avançait prudemment, son fusil prêt à tirer. Harry et Ed essayaient de l'imiter mais ils avaient l'air beaucoup moins professionnels. Spruce restait en arrière pour filmer. Le silence était pesant et pendant qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir, Harry se mit à parler à Ed pour rompre le silence et sa peur.

- Alors Ed…On dirait qu'elle te plaît bien la petite…

- Quelle petite ?

- T'as compris idiot ! La meuf qu'est avec les Winchester…

- Amy…Elle est merveilleuse, non ?

- Pfff et Carla alors ?

- Carla ? On sait vu une fois seulement, le reste de notre relation est basé sur le virtuel…Amy est bien là elle…

- Fiancé à Dean et si tu veux pas qu'il te troue la peau, reste à distance, ajouta Sam. Maintenant, fermez-la.

Les Ghostfacers se turent à nouveau après que Ed est grogné. Dean, toujours Dean ! Ce type lui tapait de plus en plus sur les nerfs ! Sam ouvrit la porte de la chambre principale et entra. Elle était aussi poussiéreuse que le reste de la maison. Les garçons se mirent à fouiller un peu partout. Mais ils étaient trop nombreux pour cette petite chambre et les Ghostfacers commençaient un peu à énerver Sam. Il les envoya dans les deux autres chambres, des chambres d'enfants, Spruce y compris. Sam ouvrit les tiroirs du seul meuble excepté le lit qui était présent dans la pièce. Il y trouva alors une boîte de photo. Dans l'autre pièce, Harry et Ed avaient trouvé un journal, un journal intime de fille apparemment. Mais ils n'eurent pas le loisir de le lire qu'un cri retentit en bas.

La caméra de Maggie sursauta en entendant Karl criait. Elle fit demi-tour, suivi d'Amy et Dean. Sam et les autres dévalèrent les escaliers mais il était trop tard. Karl avait tous les os brisaient, du sang s'échappant de certaines blessures, les yeux fermés. La jeune femme qu'ils avaient vu à l'extérieur apparut alors à coté du corps. Elle répéta :

- Courez !

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que Sam lui tira une cartouche de sel dans l'abdomen. Cette fois, elle disparut sans réapparaître. Amy et Dean se précipitèrent de nouveau dans la cuisine pour prendre les sacs de sel. Ils en mirent à toutes les portes et fenêtres, en bas comme en haut, aidés par Sam, Ed et Harry. Ils comptaient deux morts à présent et ils ne semblaient pas avoir le début d'une piste. Enfin presque.

Quelques temps après, Dean et Sam avaient transportés le corps de Karl dans la pièce la plus éloignée de la pièce principale. Maggie pleurait sous le choc et Harry tentait de la consoler. Amy faisait les cents pas en se rongeant les ongles, attendant que les garçons reviennent. Ce qu'ils firent rapidement. Dean s'approcha d'Amy et tous les deux se prirent dans les bras silencieusement. Sam remarqua alors que Ed, assis dans un coin de la pièce les yeux dans le vague, tenait toujours le journal qu'il avait trouvé.

- Ed ? C'est quoi ça ?

- Hein ? Oh je l'ai trouvé dans une chambre là-haut…

Il tendit le journal à Sam, trop bouleversé pour le lire. Sam le feuilleta rapidement puis s'assit à son tour dans un coin. Il allait commencer à lire quand un grondement se fit entendre suivi de bruits d'eau tombant sur la maison. Ils se retrouvaient presque dans le noir.

- Il pleut…constata Dean en s'approchant de la fenêtre.

- J'ai vu des bougies dans la cuisine…

- Je viens avec toi !

Maggie se leva et rejoint Amy, laissant les garçons entre eux.

Amy ouvrit un placard dans la cuisine et prit des morceaux de bougies qui étaient restés là depuis des décennies à en croire leur état.

- Il y en a aussi dans celui-là, dit la chasseuse à Maggie en désignant du doigt un autre placard.

Maggie s'en approcha et prit plusieurs bougies avant d'aller voir Amy.

- Amy…

- Hum…

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Comment c'est de sortir avec un chasseur, un vrai ?

Amy se tourna vers Maggie, sincèrement surprise par sa question. Elle réfléchit un instant puis répondit par une autre question.

- Tu veux dire, deux chasseurs qui sont ensemble ? C'est compliqué.

- Compliqué ?

- Très compliqué.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- C'est une longue histoire Maggie.

- Je crois qu'on a dû temps devant nous…

Amy hésita. Finalement, elle résuma son histoire compliquée avec Dean sans oublier Castiel et Sara. Elles avaient fini par s'asseoir dans le noir dans la cuisine, le bruit de la pluie ponctuant le récit de la chasseuse.

- Alors vous allez vous marier ?

- On est fiancé…

- C'était pas ma question.

Leur conversation avait mis plus de temps qu'elles l'avaient pensé et heureusement pour Amy, Dean l'interrompit.

- Amy ?

- Tout va bien.

Il entra dans la cuisine, son briquet à la main pour s'éclairer. Le jeune homme fut passablement surpris par les deux jeunes femmes assises sur le sol mais ne posa pas de questions. Il tendit sa main à Amy et celle-ci se releva avant d'aider Maggie. Elles prirent les bougies qu'elles avaient trouvé et regagnèrent la pièce principale avec Dean. Sam était toujours en train de lire et Ed et Harry semblaient en pleine discussion. Amy prit le briquet de Dean et alluma les bougies en les disposant dans la pièce. Elle semblait pensive. Elle était pensive. La dernière question de Maggie lui triturait l'esprit. Une fois la pièce éclairée, Amy rejoint Dean assis sur le sol dans un coin de la pièce. Harry, Ed et Maggie discutaient autour de la boîte de photos que Sam avait trouvé précédemment et le cadet des Winchester lisait toujours. Amy s'assit entre les jambes de Dean qui mit aussitôt ses bras autour de la jeune femme.

- Tu as l'air bien pensive…

- Toi aussi…Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je pensais à notre mariage.

- Moi aussi, soupira la jeune femme.

- Vraiment ?

- Hum.

- Ça semble…bizarre, hein ?

- Oui. Mais en même temps, j'aimerai bien qu'on en parle sérieusement, qu'on décide quelque chose…Parce qu'on se trouve des excuses, les léviathans ne nous empêchent pas de nous marier.

- Tu as raison…Comment tu vois ça toi ?

- J'en sais trop rien. Chez Bobby, ça serait bien, non ?

- Ça serait super ouais.

- On ferait venir un prêtre, y'aurait Bobby et Sam bien sûr, je pourrais sûrement faire venir Sara et on pourrait inviter Jodie Mills, peut-être même mon amie Samantha…

- Hum…ça me paraît pas mal.

- Kyle Bradley ?

- Ne pousse pas trop chérie.

Ils rirent légèrement et le silence reprit ses droits. Amy pensa à Castiel, elle aurait aimé que l'ange assiste à un des plus beaux moments de sa vie. Une larme glissa sur sa joue et elle s'empressa de l'essuyer mais Dean l'avait bien remarqué.

- T'aurais aimé l'inviter…

- Bien sûr…Pas toi ?

- Si. Quand ?

- Quand quoi ?

- Le mariage nunuche !

- J'en sais trop rien…Tu crois qu'on peut vraiment le prévoir avec tout ce qui nous tombent dessus ? Les léviathans, ton frère…

- Quoi mon frère ?

- Heu…Avec ses visions je veux dire.

- Il en a plus, de quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-il en se redressant.

Par chance, Sam les interrompit en refermant brutalement le journal.

- Je crois savoir qui est notre fantôme.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam se leva, chercha une photo dans la boîte devant Ed, Maggie et Harry étonnés, la prit et s'avança vers Amy et Dean qui tout en restant assis levèrent la tête vers la photo que Sam leur montrait. La jeune femme y avait le teint moins pâle et un large sourire mais c'était bien leur fantôme.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Amy.

- Caroline Coe.

- Coe ? Comme Samuel ? s'étonna Dean.

- Exactement comme Samuel, c'est, ou du moins c'était, sa petite fille. Et apparemment, c'était pas l'amour filiale parfait entre eux. Ecoutez ça.

Sam ouvrit de nouveau le journal, qu'Amy comprit étant celui de Caroline et entama sa lecture :

- « Minou a disparu et j'ai vu des traces de sang à l'arrière de la maison là où Grand-Père coupe du bois. Il ne l'a jamais aimé, surtout depuis qu'il avait fait ses besoins sur son fauteuil. » Un peu plus loin, elle raconte ceci : « Maman a disparu elle aussi. Papa est parti la chercher dans d'autres villes, du moins c'est ce que Grand-Père m'a dit. Moi je crois qu'il a tué Maman comme il a tué Minou et que Papa est juste parti parce qu'il avait peur. »

- Oh mon dieu…

- Tu crois que ça c'est vraiment passé comme ça ? demanda Dean.

- La fille de Samuel a bien disparu dans ces années-là, affirma Ed en se levant et en s'approchant des Winchester. Et peu de temps après, son mari a quitté la maison. On en a retrouvé des traces dans certains documents…Leur fille est resté avec Samuel, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci meurt à son tour.

- Comment ? questionna Sam.

- Un coup de fusil. Accidentellement tiré par Caroline.

- Ah oui, elle l'évoque à la fin de son journal, reprit Sammy. « Je nettoyais le fusil de Grand-Père comme il me l'avait demandé. » Ensuite il manque une page, comme si elle avait raconté quelque chose mais qu'elle avait ensuite voulu le supprimer. Elle conclut par « Mais il y a eu un problème. Grand-Père est mort. J'ai 17 ans et je suis seule. » Ce sont les derniers mots du journal…

- Ouais, « accidentellement » mon cul ! affirma Dean en se levant avec Amy. La petite a buté son grand-père et …

- Et ? Quelqu'un sait ce qu'elle est devenu après ? demanda Amy.

- Un fantôme.

- Oui ça merci Ed mais je voulais dire, comment elle est morte ? Parce qu'elle ressemble encore beaucoup à la photo et apparemment… - Elle prit la photo dans la main de Sam et la retourna – Elle a été prise peu de temps avant la mort de Samuel donc… ?

- Un suicide, un accident, un meurtre…Une jeune fille seule de cet âge et à cette époque ça pouvait se faire tuer de plusieurs façons…répondit Dean.

- Viens-en au fait Amy, dit Sam.

- Le fait est…que je ne suis pas sûr que Caroline ait tué Wendy, Karl et les autres avant eux…

- Alors qui ? questionna Ed.

- Samuel, répondit Sam.

Amy hocha la tête et Dean afficha soudain un sourire triomphal.

- Ahh ba voilà ! Hein, qui avait dit qu'il fallait brûler Samuel pendant qu'on était au cimetière, hein ?

- Ça va Dean…

- « Et alors ? Tu vas brûler ses os comme ça ? On s'est même pas si son esprit est vraiment là ou si cet endroit est vraiment hanté… »

- C'es bon je te dis ! ricana Amy. T'avais raison, c'est ça que tu veux entendre ? J'aurai dû t'écouter…

- Ahh j'aime le son de ces mots…ajouta Dean en embrassant Amy.

- Mais pourquoi on l'a pas vu alors ? Pourquoi que Caroline ? demanda Ed un peu énervé par leur hors-sujet.

- Parce que Grand-Père n'aime pas les étrangers.

Caroline Coe apparut au milieu de la pièce. Apparemment, elle n'était pas ressorti de la maison avant que Dean et les autres ne la condamnent avec du sel. Tous se tournèrent vers elle et attendirent.

- Je vous avais dit de courir, je vous avais dit de vous enfuir…

- Pourquoi ? demanda Amy en faisant un pas vers elle.

- Je…Je voulais vous aider, vous protéger.

- C'est pour ça que vous êtes toujours là ? demanda Sam en s'approchant à son tour.

- Oui. Pour protéger les gens comme vous qui se perdent par ici.

- Comment êtes-vous…je veux dire…commença Dean.

- Morte ? Peu de temps après la mort de mon grand-père, j'ai reçu une lettre…

Pendant que Caroline parlait, Amy sentit monter en elle un terrible mal de tête. Elle plissa les yeux puis les ferma quelques instants. Quand elle les ouvrit à nouveau et que Caroline continuait de parler, elle voyait ce qui s'était passé devant elle. La maison avait retrouvé sa beauté de jadis, Caroline était belle et s'avançait vers la porte d'entrée pour récupérer la lettre. N'en croyant pas ses yeux, elle resta bouche-bée.

- C'était mon père. Il ne savait pas encore que Grand-Père était…Il m'a confirmé que c'était lui qui avait tué ma mère. Mon père s'en voulait de m'avoir abandonné à ce monstre mais une fille à notre époque l'aurait encombrée…Je ne voyais pas ce que je pouvais faire alors…Je suis montée au grenier et je me suis…

Amy continuait de voir la scène comme si elle se déroulait vraiment au moment où Caroline parlait. La chasseuse vit la jeune femme montait l'escalier puis se rendre au grenier. Elle vit très bien ce que Caroline fit ensuite et finit même sa phrase. Les images alors se stoppèrent.

- Pendue. Avec l'écharpe de votre mère.

Caroline se tourna vers Amy et hocha affirmativement la tête. Les autres la regardèrent sans comprendre.

- Vous avez tué votre grand-père, n'est-ce pas ?

Caroline hocha de nouveau la tête.

- Je suis désolé…Vous êtes condamnés à mourir ici, vous aussi…

- Non, pas si vous l'affrontez !

- Je…Je ne comprends pas…

- Vous avez passé votre vie à avoir peur de lui et votre mort à le fuir, vous n'en avez pas marre, vous ne voulez pas vous en aller dans un monde meilleur, pour de bon ? s'énerva la chasseuse.

- Amy ! tenta de la calmer Dean.

- Dean, laisse, j'ai pas fini ! Vous pouvez nous sauver, nous et tous les autres après nous, vous devez affronter votre grand-père !

- Je ne peux pas…Je l'ai tué, il m'en veut…

- Et vous alors ? Vous ne lui en voulez pas ? Il a tué votre chat, votre mère ! Il a fait fuir votre père et a fait de votre vie un vrai cauchemar ! Vous aviez des raisons de le tuer, et vous en avez encore aujourd'hui !

Caroline baissa les yeux. Elle hésitait, cela se voyait. Le petite discours d'Amy commençait à porter ses fruits. Amy, résolue, s'approcha de la fenêtre.

- Amy, qu'est-ce que tu fais…chuchota Dean.

- Pitié Caroline, continua Amy en ignorant l'aîné des Winchester. Sauvez-nous.

Et sans attendre la réponse de la petite fille de Samuel Coe, Amy brisa la ligne de sel qui les maintenait tous en sécurité.

Dean et Sam échangèrent un regard et Dean se mordit la lèvre. Amy devenait de plus en plus kamikaze et il n'aimait pas ça. Même si il devait bien avouer que c'était une idée géniale. Ils attendirent en silence, sans même oser respirer. Une minute passa. Puis deux. Amy jeta des coups d'œil dans la pièce mais ne vit aucun signe de Samuel. Elle se dit alors que son idée n'était pas aussi géniale que ce qu'elle avait pensé en premier lieu et que son plan avait échoué. Mais une brise fit volée ses cheveux et Samuel apparut près de Caroline. Celle-ci se retourna brusquement et fit quelques pas en arrière.

- Grand-Père…

- Caroline…Comment as-tu pu me faire ça…

- Je…Je regrette Grand-Père…Je t'en prie…

Caroline continuait de reculer pendant que Samuel s'avançait vers elle. D'un coup, il disparut et se retrouva derrière Amy, serrant sa gorge de son bras et lui tirant les cheveux de l'autre main. Amy sursauta de surprise comme tous les autres observateurs de la scène. Dean fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits et fit un pas vers eux mais Amy l'empêcha d'avancer.

- Non Dean ! Laisse la faire…

- Mais Amy…

- Dean, fais-moi confiance.

- Tais-toi salope ! hurla Samuel en lui tirant les cheveux plus fort. Alors Caroline, tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

- Je…

Caroline hésitait encore. Amy leva les yeux vers elle et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Caroline, pitié…

Soudain, Amy sourit. Elle avait gagné. Elle pouvait à présent lire dans les yeux de Caroline Coe toute la rage accumulée depuis des décennies.

- Tu ne me fais plus peur Grand-Père !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Samuel en relâchant la pression sur Amy.

- Je te hais ! Tu as ruiné ma vie ! Tu as hanté ma mort !

- Caroline…

Samuel lâcha enfin Amy et disparut à nouveau pour réapparaître en face de Caroline.

- Tu crois vraiment que tu peux te débarrasser de moi ?

- Oh que oui…Tu as tué ma mère !

Caroline mit soudainement les mains autour du coup de Samuel et les deux fantômes s'affrontèrent. Ils finirent par s'annihiler l'un l'autre dans un nuage de lumière blanche aveuglante.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Harry.

- Ils se sont…Peu importe, ils sont partis. Définitivement, expliqua Sam.

La nuit était tombée à présent et la pluie avait cessé. Les Ghostfacers, Amy et les Winchester réunissaient toutes leurs affaires et se préparaient à sortir. Les Ghosfacers ouvrirent la porte d'entrée et sortirent leur matériel à l'extérieur pendant que Dean rejoignait Amy qui rangeait les photos des Coe. Sam partit ranger les sacs de sels dans la cuisine pensant que les deux amoureux avaient besoin d'intimité pour discuter.

- Amy…

- Oh chéri ! Tu te rends compte que Caroline n'avait même pas une photo de sa mère ? Pauvre petite…dit-elle accroupie devant la boîte.

- Parce que Sara en a une ?

La chasseuse eut le souffle coupé devant cette remarque aussi odieuse que surprenante. Elle se releva, remit en place ses cheveux et s'humecta les lèvres en soufflant. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et tourna le dos un instant à Dean. Puis se retourna.

- Bon Dean, si tu as quelque chose à me dire, c'est pas la peine d'être aussi vicieux et odieux…

- Si ! Parce qu'apparemment y'a que ça que tu comprends !

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Sam m'a raconté tu sais, ce qu'il t'a dit à la mort de Cass. Et ça t'as fait réagir alors je me dis que c'est ce qu'il me reste à faire…

- Mais…Pourquoi ?

- Oh je sais pas. Peut-être que tu devrais donner une photo à Sara, parce que si tu continues comme ça, c'est tout ce qu'il lui restera !

- T'as du culot…

- Quoi ?

- T'as très bien entendu ! Tu as joué les têtes brûlées toute ta vie, sans te soucier de Sam, ou de moi ou…peu importe ! Et là, sous prétexte que je fais la même chose pour me défouler un peu, tu me fais une scène !

- Ne confonds pas tout, je n'avais pas d'enfant moi…

- Vous les hommes, vous êtes tous pareils…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes…

- Cass en avait un mais il l'a fait quand même !

Amy resta bouche-bée. Ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée. Dean resta un instant sans réaction puis il détourna le regard en se mordant la lèvre. Il se passa ensuite la main sur le visage puis finit par relever la tête vers une Amy terrorisée qui n'osait plus respirer.

- Alors c'est ça…

- Dean…

- Je croyais que…Je pensais que…

- Dean, je suis désolée…Je voulais pas…

Elle s'avança vers lui mais il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la porte de la maison. Il l'ouvrit et tomba nez à nez avec les Ghostfacers qui venaient leur dire au revoir. L'aîné des Winchester les poussa et sortit en force. Des larmes commençaient à couler le long des joues d'Amy. Sam, qui avait tout entendu de la cuisine, traversa la pièce principale pour rejoindre son frère à l'extérieur pendant qu'Amy s'effondrait sur le sol en pleurant. Elle avait encore tout gâché.

Sam avait bien tenté de parler à son frère mais ce dernier avait refusé de l'entendre. Le cadet des Winchester avait bien compris que Dean n'était pas prêt et qu'il lui fallait du temps, seul. Sam avait donc raccompagné les Ghostfacers jusqu'à leur voiture pendant qu'Amy et Dean reprenaient leurs esprits. Amy sortit finalement de la maison des Coe et s'assit sur le perron tout en observant Dean, assis à sa place de conducteur dans l'Impala qu'il avait finalement été cherché et ramenait devant la maison, le regard fixé droit devant lui. La jeune femme s'en voulait vraiment. Sous la pression et l'énervement, elle avait dit ce qu'il lui passait par la tête sans penser aux conséquences, sans penser que cela pouvait blesser Dean mais elle l'avait regretter dès que les mots avaient passé sa bouche. Dean était en colère mais il ne pouvait définir contre quoi exactement. Contre Cass qui même mort ne lui laissait pas le champs libre, contre Amy qui malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit penser encore à l'ange, contre Sam qui, il le sentait bien, lui cachait encore des choses. Le jeune homme était crispé et n'arrivait pas à se détendre. C'était à son tour de profiter d'avoir Amy à ses cotés, de l'aimer, de la chérir, de la protéger. Elle était à lui, rien qu'à lui à présent du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Avant. Mais maintenant il savait qu'il était toujours en train de la partager avec Castiel, à son insu, et c'est ça qui l'ennuyait le plus. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Amy de penser toujours à lui car d'une certaine façon, lui aussi pensait toujours à son ami. Mais le fait qu'elle agisse comme ça, comme si elle n'avait plus rien à perdre depuis sa disparition, était plus que dérangeante.

Sam revint alors vers la maison et constata que Dean n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Il soupira et vint s'asseoir à coté d'Amy.

- ça va ? demanda-t-il bêtement à la jeune femme.

- Oui, ma vie est merveilleuse !

- Je suis désolé.

- Non, c'est de ma faute…J'ai encore tout gâché. Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée et je m'en veux…Mais c'est un peu de sa faute aussi, il m'a poussé à bout !

- Je sais. Mais faut que t'essaye de comprendre. Même si il ne l'a pas forcément montré, il a extrêmement souffert de ta relation avec Cass et de la naissance de Sara.

- Je sais, soupira Amy.

- Non, je ne crois pas que tu saches à quel point…Tu te rappelles quand Castiel avait été renvoyé au Paradis et que nous avons rencontré Jimmy ?

- Comment oublier ?

- Par ta réaction à ce moment-là, il a compris que tu l'aimais vraiment. Et que lui aussi t'aimait. Et tu sais ce que Dean m'a demandé ? « Est-ce que je peux me battre ? Est-ce que je peux être à la hauteur pour la reconquérir ? »

Amy resta silencieuse, surprise. Elle leva les yeux vers Sam.

- Vraiment ?

- Hum hum. Tu ne t'en ais pas rendu compte mais on en avait plusieurs fois parlé. Il y a même eu un moment où il était prêt à renoncer…

Sam se mit alors à lui raconter une conversation qu'elle n'avait jamais pu imaginer.

Amy avait décidé de sauver Cass prisonnier au Paradis. Bien qu'ils avaient essayé de l'en dissuader, les garçons avaient échoué. Crowley était parti chercher des informations sur les cavaliers de l'Apocalypse qu'ils avaient encore à affronter et Bobby était en train de réunir les affaires dont ils pourraient avoir besoin et charger la camionnette. Sam et Dean marchaient en silence dans la casse auto. Sam observa son frère qui semblait las et déprimé.

- Dean, tout va bien ?

- Je m'inquiète pour elle…

- Elle va s'en sortir…Et puis le petit la protège. Elle peut même faire des choses qu'elle ne peut pas faire normalement alors…

Dean ne répondit pas.

- Mais il y a autre chose…Pas vrai ?

- C'est fini Sam.

- Qu'est-ce qui est fini ?

- Nous deux. Amy et moi. Je ne peux pas lutter contre un ange.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je l'ai perdu, ça se voit. Elle l'aime, elle le rend plus humain. Et lui il la protège mieux que ce que moi je peux faire…Elle est même prête à risquer sa vie et celle de son fils pour le sauver…

- Elle aurait fait la même chose pour toi…

- Sans doute. Mais elle le fait aussi pour lui. J'étais censé être le seul amour de sa vie, non ?

Sam ne répondit rien. C'était une question rhétorique qui n'attendait de toute façon pas de réponse. Il préféra laisser son frère continuer.

- J'en peux plus de me mettre sur ce front-là…

- Alors tu abandonnes ?

- C'est trop dur Sam. Je la vois s'éloigner de jour en jour…

Le cadet des Winchester ne le remarqua pas tout de suite mais son frère avait les larmes aux yeux. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu comme ça c'était quand il lui avait parlé de l'enfer.

- Elle t'aime toujours…

- Peut-être. Mais je ne fais pas le poids, je le sais à présent.

Sam se mit alors devant son frère pour l'empêcher d'avancer encore. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Dean allait renoncer à la femme de sa vie.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça Dean. Toi et Amy c'est écrit ! Il faut que tu continues à te battre !

- C'est inutile Sam ! Ils vont avoir un enfant ! Et ils s'aiment ! Comment tu veux que je lutte contre ça ?

Sammy allait répondre mais Bobby et Crowley vinrent les interrompre.

- Désolé de vous interrompre les filles, j'ai du nouveau. On doit y aller, affirma le démon.

- La discussion s'est arrêté là mais j'ai jamais oublié le visage de Dean…Il était dévasté…Et puis avec la trahison de Cass…Il a du mal à pardonner et à faire confiance…

Amy avait les larmes aux yeux de nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il l'a fait changé d'avis ?

- Quand tu es revenue dans notre vie, tu t'en souviens, il t'a pas très bien accueilli… Il était toujours sous le choc de nos résurrections, de la naissance de Sara et ta relation passé avec Cass… Il était perdu. Toi tu voulais te rapprocher, surtout qu'on ne voyait plus vraiment Cass et lui il t'a laissé t'éloigner à nouveau. Mais il a remonté la pente. Dieu seul sait comment. Parce qu'il t'aimait, parce qu'il t'aime.

Elle avait regardé le sol tout au long du discours de Sam mais elle releva finalement les yeux vers lui.

- Pourquoi…Pourquoi tu me racontes ça maintenant ?

- Pour que tu comprennes pourquoi il réagit comme ça… La mort de Cass lui a finalement donné l'occasion de te récupérer juste pour lui et de voir que tu n'arrives pas à l'oublier le replonge dans de douloureux souvenirs…Il a toujours l'impression de te partager avec lui et ça, ça le rend dingue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es chou Sam…

Sam se releva brusquement et se tourna, bouche-bée. Lucifer était là, derrière eux. Amy se leva à son tour, surprise.

- Même si tu sais que c'est inutile…

- Sam, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Amy.

- Il…Il est là.

- Lucifer ?

Luci s'approcha d'Amy et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux mais la jeune femme ne sentit rien et tourna la tête pour essayer de comprendre où Sam voyait le diable.

- Elle est tellement belle…Elle aurait fait une reine superbe…Peut-être que…

- Ecarte-toi d'elle ou je te jure que…

- Que quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux me faire ?

- Sam ! Sam, regarde-moi, s'écria Amy. Il n'est pas réel !

Mais le chasseur n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard du diable. Ce dernier claqua des doigts et Amy disparut du champs de vision de Sam.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Où est Amy ?

- Elle n'est pas loin…Je ne lui ferais aucun mal, crois-moi…

Sam fit un pas vers Lucifer et le prit par la gorge. Il le souleva et le plaqua contre un des murs extérieurs de la maison. Il entendit la porte de l'Impala s'ouvrir puis se fermer en vitesse et Dean se précipitait en courant.

- Bon sang, Sam ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- C'est Lucifer Dean…

- Lucifer ?

- Il a fait disparaître Amy ! Et il va me dire où elle est…

Sam serra d'avantage son étreinte sur le coup de Lucifer alors que celui-ci ricanait comme un fou.

- Sam arrête ! Nom de dieu, c'est Amy !

- Quoi ?

- Lâche-la !

- Non ! C'est Lucifer, c'est une illusion !

Amy se débattait comme elle pouvait mais Sam avait beaucoup plus de force qu'elle. Elle commençait sérieusement à suffoquer et était de plus en plus rouge.

- Je suis désolé Sam, tu ne me laisse pas le choix…

Dean le frappa de toutes ses forces au visage et Sam recula sous le choc, lâchant enfin Amy qui s'effondra sur le sol. Elle toussa bruyamment en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Dean l'aida à se relever et la tînt dans ses bras pendant qu'elle tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Sam, après le choc, se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Lucifer avait disparu. Et Amy était bel et bien là, traumatisée. Sam se sentit affreusement coupable.

- Amy…Je suis désolé…

- Ça suffit ! s'écria Dean. Dans la voiture, tous les deux, immédiatement !

TO BE CONTINUED

A SUIVRE


End file.
